1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image blurring correction apparatus and a control method thereof, and an optical device and an imaging apparatus that include an imaging blurring correction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses that include an image blurring correction apparatus which detects shaking caused by camera shake and the like of an imaging apparatus and drives an imaging lens so that the shaking is corrected have been known. Moreover, recently, imaging apparatuses have been proposed that include an image blurring correction apparatus which is designed on the assumption that the range of image stabilization is widened on the wide-angle end side at the time of movie recording and that a panning operation or a tilting operation is involved. In this case, the image blurring correction apparatus is designed such that at the time of movie shooting, the cutoff frequency of a filter is set high, and the imaging lens that is driven is prevented from staying near the control edge, thus improving the appearance at the time of movie shooting.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-308523 (hereinafter, Document 1) discloses technology that includes an imaging mode that does not involve big camera shaking, a panning operation, or a tilting operation, and in which when that mode is selected by a user, the filter cutoff frequency is set low in order to improve stabilization performance.
However, in Document 1, the user who performs imaging needs to switch between imaging modes depending on the situation, and in the case where the user cannot perform switching appropriately, it is possible that the user cannot shoot a movie that has a good appearance.